wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ecco
Ecco yeah, sometimes life can suck, sometimes you wish you were never born. but, in knowing that you have friends to fall back on and support you really makes the world become brighter than it already was. any pronouns || sea || pan || artist this is my dragonsona and they in fact represent a major part of my personality so don't steal them, they're really important to me. Strange, how someone born to wizard parents and is in fact an animus themself doesn't believe in magic. Yet they still go on, unbeknownst to their animus powers, not believing in magic of any kind. Appearance A purple SeaWing, magenta luminous patterns, pale pink underbelly and pink ruff around their ears. Not exactly what you'd expect from a sea-dwelling dragon tribe coming are various shades of green and blue. They really pop in a crowd, not that they necessarily want to, but that's besides the point. Purple ripples across their mainscales, yet no warmth can be seen in their eyes or their scales. When Ecco looks into a mirror, they don't exactly see someone pretty, but rather an ugly face of themself. Not that they're necessarily that ugly physically, rounded cheeks, short neck, braces. But they still can't help but be disgusted at the dragon they see through the reflective glass. It makes them think thoughts like is THIS what everyone is seeing? ''and ''should i wear a mask? ''And even worse, they have this annoying slouch to how they stand and sit that they don't even notice. That is, until they see it in a picture. Following purple scales are minor highlights of a lighter coloration, hardly visible to the normal eye. Although it only appears now and then. * thin, build is slouched and short. an annoyed expression always flickers in their dark purple eyes. * if you look close enough, you could just barely see their ribs and collar bone, that's just how thin they are. * any possible muscle is probably fat, they aren't strong. * sail goes around the bottom and top of their tail. * bursts of pastelish magenta, shaped similarly like sea anemones. studding sail and ruff around ears. Personality You'd expect that someone as colorful as Ecco would be in the slightest bit friendly. Well, think again, this dragon is in fact quite the opposite. Negative, moody and rude, those are more descriptive words fit for them. They have a negative grudge towards just about everyone, so it seems. Although there is a lot they don't like admitting about themself. Like for example, how they feel about others and themself. Talking isn't really their thing, sure, sometimes they may convert to extroverted tendencies around close friends or their brother. But Ecco isn't one to start a conversation persay. They'd much rather fade into the background. Just another unimportant side-character that no one depends on. He doesn't think highly of dragonkind, or at least most of it, there are a lot a dragons out there that they respect or love dearly. Yet most of his well-known features or behaviors is shutting down. Yep, refusing to talk to anyone is their most well-known features. This mostly occurs when he's annoyed about something, whether this is a sign of immaturity is up for debate. While quite rude in his ways, he's not completely cold and heartless, but rather somewhat troubled. To the fact of having poor self-esteem and an overall lacking of self-worth shows this. Ecco doesn't really like himself, he's got too many flaws in his personality and not enough strengths. For one, he never sees himself as anyone useful, just an excuse to waste someone else's precious time. Usually, this is achieved through chatting with their friends when they should be helping them work.Though they have no idea how to actually put their abilities to good use. Downplaying themself, or in fact making themself appear stupider or much more incapable than they really are, seems like something they do all the time. Although they hate this part of themself. Other times they think themself lazy and mostly apathetic and honestly, they kinda are. He comes from downplaying to straight up deceiving others, although they feel slightly afraid to show others their true colors. For he fears if he did, no one would like him or want to be his friend. In a dirty situation, he doesn't mind footstooling someone to get ahead, they're not a hero, they never have. They're not heroic nor can they lead a group fluently and they most certainly wouldn't put their life on the line to save someone else. Their more of the bystander who's just kinda there, with no helpful qualities towards the main heroes. They tend to have quite a temper, if it hasn't been mentioned before. Not only does he remain easy to irritate, but also sometimes impatient and once these negative feelings build up, he may be distressed or quiet. This is where they shut down and refuse to talk to anyone, just stare at what they're supposed to be doing. Although this can also end up being mentally destructive to themself, for this certain buildup of emotions may bring negative thoughts and feelings about themself with them. They're a bit of a pessimistic realist, someone who doesn't believe in magic, and tries to blame magic-based facts on some sort of science. It's quite ironic, as Ecco has parents in whom that are both wizards, or have magical relation and in fact works with someone who is renown to speak with gods and control others through magic strings. Yet they still don't believe in magic, saying there's a logical explanation for everything. History * associated with magic and some insane person named the puppeteer (aka, the guy who thinks the world is upside down or something like that) * had wizard parents or something?? and they wanted them to do something worthwhile for once. '''here's how their storyline should go...' * born to wizard parents, or beings of the magic realm, however they never really believed it themselves. just thinking that was some sort of lie they parents tell young dragonets. * doesn't believe in animus magic and stuff like that, but secretly they're an animus in themselves. * parents then were like, "ecco, you need to do something worthwhile for once in your life. so go work with this guy called the puppetmaster." * didn't want to at first, but they really didn't have that much of a choice so they went anyway. * plot twist, the puppetmaster is this insane magic man who comes up with these random and mostly nonsensical queries like the earth is flat or something like that. Trivia * colors came from two different color palettes. all colors were used in both design and coding. * some concepts used are inspired off of various dreams i've had. * originally, they were just going to be another character, however i changed my mind soon afterward. now they're one of my alt sonas. ** additionally, they were going to have a completely different concept and personality. * tends to ponder what others would think of them if they ever showed their true colors to the world or if anyone saw them as they really were and not who they think they are. Relationships ask to be in relationships. IF we've had a good conversation. sonas only. Clockchime while i don't understand what good she sees in me, i'm glad to have met her. she's certainly someone who inspires me to try and become a better dragon. Perhaps one of the most positive relations out there for them other than their brother and parents. Ecco loves her like that of a sister, she's so cool and interesting and additionally someone they look up to. In short, the tribrid is an inspiration to them and they really like her creative ideas and interesting character. Often times, they enjoy coding and drawing things for her, just to see her reaction and do something nice for her once in awhile. And Ecco knows that Clocky feels just about the same, that they're an inspiration to her as well and that makes them feel good. Although they don't quite get what good she sees in them, they appreciate her, not only is she understanding towards them, but they generally enjoy her company. And they like making her smile and laugh, it seems like a general occupation of theirs. Ecco sometimes wishes they'd talk more with her, the SeaWing is always open. That'll definitely be something high on their list of things to do. It seems both of them are victims to similar interests, both having very similar music tastes and to somewhat similar book interests. While they don't quite yet understand what good she sees in them, they're glad to have her by their side on the crazy ride through life. Very Positive Name text Relation Name text Relation Abilities / Weaknesses Tribal Their appearance may be undoubtedly cool, however their tribal abilities are much less so. Just your everyday SeaWing really, no matter how stylish their appearance may be. Ecco contains the basic abilities of breathing underwater via the dark purple gills on the sides of their neck and seeing clearly in the dark and underwater. This is achieved through a trusty third lens that blocks out water to blur their vision while additionally giving them night vision. Webbed talons give allow them to go quicker through water, with the addition of their somewhat thick and finned tail to help them swim faster. That is, if the purple SeaWing ever needs to swim through water, which isn't very likely to happen. Like any other SeaWing, they can create large waves with multiple quick splashes of their tail, Ecco isn't that powerful mind you. And that ability in general is weakened due to how physically weak they are. insert weaknesses here. Physical text Mental A cunning opponent, smart and possibly deceptive, yet they have more weaknesses in their mental capabilities than they have strengths. While Ecco doesn't plan ahead too much, they do in fact plan out tactics for certain games they play. This may in fact give them confidence, sometimes too much, but enough to make them feel like they can win. This certain capability isn't anything to brag about however, in fact they have the tendency to keep quiet about everything. Low self-esteem and a certain lacking in self-worth seems to be a major part of their weaknesses. Though they don't necessarily talk about it very much, there is a shame still there. Ecco's lack in self-esteem brings them to throw themself under the bus or neglect any good counterparts of themself. And with that, they may sometimes doubt their capabilities or downplay them. Yet they can't quite accept that they're not perfect and try so hard to make themself that way, someone impossible. In addition is their apathetic and easy to agitate tendencies which may be a major problem when working with them. Worse yet, they tend to drift off or forget things quickly, or perhaps they're just trying to block something out (though they're not very good at this). Especially when listening to music, Ecco is pretty much deaf to the outside world. Perhaps that's just them being too hard on themself like they usually are. Gallery F0aab9705e5e3ed.png Ecco.png|indigo Ea463e6fa6f9494.png Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Non-Binary Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Animus